Cinco Vidas
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT ccuando Mikey tiene una pesadilla Donny le cuenta una historia sobre una bruja, un deseo yunmpequeño quenoqueria ir hacia la luz...


**Cinco vidas**

_Yami Horus: ¡Saluditos mis queridísimos lectorcitos a quienes tanto adoro! Este fic se me ocurrió luego de estar escuchando la canción "Katayoku no Tori" (primer opening de la serie anime "Umineko no naku koro ni") y la Evil Saga (de los Vocaloid) por… sabrá-Ra-cuanto tiempo (XD). Espero que les guste. (nwn)_

_P.D.: Los personajes de TMNT (Tortugas Ninja) no me pertenecen ni en mis sueños más dulces (ni aunque me esté comiendo unas ricas galletas con relleno cremosito (:9))_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Cinco Vidas**

Como muchas historias lo hacen, esta comienza una noche, pero no cualquier noche, una noche en la que Miguel Ángel tiene una pesadilla. Leo se levantó con el tremendo grito del menor y se dirigió a su habitación (sin prisa, pero sin pausa), en el camino se encontró con Rafael que llevaba una almohada consigo, lo mira con reproche. El rudo por su parte se despertó enfermo de coraje (su plan de irse a tomar una chela con Casey no resulto como lo había planeado; se encontraron con unos dragones púrpuras luego de llegar al sitio de reunión y luego persiguieron a unos ladrones de autos, acababa de regresar a la guarida diez minutos atrás y quería que finalmente lo dejaran dormir) y ahora tenía unas incontrolables ganas de ahorcar a su hermanito menor por sacarlo de su intento fallido por dormir, en el pasillo de encontró a Leonardo (regañándolo con la mirada) y lo único que atinó a hacer fue gruñir y aventar la almohada a la entrada de su habitación.

Mas para sorpresa del hermano mayor, el tercer hermano (léase como el morado) se les había adelantado. El rudo venía justo detrás de él y cuando iba a protestar por la súbita parada el otro le tapó la boca y señaló al par que estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama.

— ¡Fue horrible, horrible Donny! — Le decía el más peque, llorando como vil párvulo.

— Ya Mike, ya pasó, solo era una pesadilla, nada real— Le explicó el otro poniéndole una mano en el caparazón.

— ¡Pero dicen que si sueñas muchas veces las cosas se vuelven realidad! — Exclamó el otro con alarma. — ¡Y yo lo he soñado seis veces esta semana! — Luego le apunto con el dedo en la cara para hacer énfasis— ¡Y además según tú y la cosa esa de la ley de atracción y la mecánica cuántica y no sé qué otro rollo, la mente es capaz de todo! ¿¡Qué tal si se hace realidad!

— Mike, es imposible, (todavía) no tenemos la capacidad mental necesaria para que algo se vuelva realidad de la noche a la mañana—Le explicó el otro. —Además, ¿Qué tanto pasa en esa pesadilla tuya que te tiene tan asustado?

— P-pues… en mi sueño, —cerró los ojos, pero no para visualizarlo mejor, los apretaba por reflejo como si alguna cosa fuera a saltar sobre él en cualquier momento— primero, estamos los cuatro como niños de ocho años jugando con una pelota, pero no es una pelota cualquiera ¡Es de oro, Donny! ¡De oro! — Hizo un movimiento como formando una bolita con sus manos— Luego pateo la pelota y se va a un bosque, como yo fui quien la voló, yo soy quien va por ella y en eso… escucho maullar a Klunk y luego… luego… el cielo se obscurece y aparece una mujer vestida de negro con la pelota y… sonríe y… y… ¡Ah! Es tan aterradora que ahí despierto— Dice el pobre quelonio _gamer._

— ¿Eso es todo? — Pregunta el quelonio de morado con una pequeña risilla.

— ¡Tú no sabes lo que se siente porque tú no lo soñaste! — Le responde el otro con un par de lágrimas asomando por sus ojos. — ¡Desearía poderme deshacer de las pesadillas de una vez por todas! — Declara dejándose ir de espaldas hasta que su cabeza termina sobre el colchón, toma la almohada y se cubre la cara con ella. — Ya no aguanto… a este paso envejeceré antes de tiempo…

— Si tanto te urge, entonces pídele un deseo a la bruja de oro. — Le recomienda con una leve risa el genio de la casa.

— ¿A quién? ¿La burra sin ojo? — Preguntó quitándose la almohada para mirar a su hermano.

— No la "burra sin ojo" Miguel, es la "Bruja de oro" — Corrigió el mayor, mientras que el pequeño se sentaba como hace unos momentos, aun abrazando la almohada.

— ¿Y quién es ella? — Preguntó con su carita más ingenua.

— ¿No has escuchado esa leyenda? — Preguntó con algo de picardía el de morado

— ¿Leyenda? ¿Cuál leyenda? — Vuelve a interrogar el otro.

— Pues… cuentan que cuando tienes un deseo que darías lo que fuera por cumplir, hay que pedir ayuda a la bruja de oro. Ella te dará lo que necesites para cumplir tu deseo.

— ¿Y pro que no lo sabía? — Obviamente un cuento tan bueno como ese debía ser conocido por el más niño de los cuatro.

— No te preocupes, es normal. Ya nadie acude a la bruja del oro, así como ya no valía la pena esperar por su ayuda, tampoco valía la pena hablar de ella, tanto que su leyenda seguramente se perdió — Explicó el otro.

— ¿Entonces por qué la conoces? — Interrogó el menor.

— Pues porque yo conozco a la bruja de oro— Declara finalmente. —…Es más, le pedí un deseo. — Termina en tono triunfante, como si fuera de lo que se sintiera más orgulloso en la vida.

— ¿En serio le pediste un deseo? — Incrédulo dice el naranjita.

— Si, pero no fue en esta vida— Comienza a decirle— fue hace siglos, no me acuerdo cuándo fue exactamente. En una vida pasada, pero es una larga historia.

— ¡Anda Donny! ¡Por favor cuéntame! — Decía emocionado el otro ante la idea de que su hermano genio le inventara un cuento para dormir.

—Am… No creo que sea buena idea Mikey, son las dos de la mañana y…— fue interrumpido.

— ¡Anda! ¡Por favor Donny! ¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor!¡Por favor! ¡Por favor…!

— ¡Está bien, está bien! — Se apresuró el otro a callarlo— Te contaré la historia, pero luego debes prometer que te irás a dormir.

— ¡Lo prometo! — Declaró Miguel con una mano en el aire y otra en el corazón, mientras el genio comenzaba su relato…

_Esta historia es corta de contar, comparado con el tiempo que para hacerla tuvo que pasar. Su inició fue hace mucho tiempo, ya no recuerdo cuantos siglos exactamente, en mi primera vida, si a eso se le puede llamar vida. Recuerdo que era un niño humano y…_

— ¿Enserio? ¿Y cómo te veías Donny? — Preguntó curioso el chico.

— Pues… no lo recuerdo muy bien, creo que mi cabello era castaño y un poco largo y mis ojos eran cafés… Pero bueno, lo que importa es que…

_…desde el momento en que aprendí a andar estaba solo, pasaron unos cuantos años y morí en completa soledad_

— ¿Tú solito Donny? — Interrumpió el pequeño con un gesto de tristeza por su hermano.

— Sip— Respondió a secas el genio— Morí en completa soledad.

_Pero hubo un inconveniente, nunca fui al sitio que se supone debía de ir. Recuerdo que hubo una voz llamándome en medio de la obscuridad, pero no la seguí, no respondí a ese llamado y me negué a ir a aquél sitio,_

— ¿Por qué no? — volvió a interrumpir el hermano menor.

_…digamos que desde el momento en que abrí los ojos en esa obscuridad, me ahogaba la sensación de que antes de ir debía hacer algo, había algo que debía encontrar, alguien a quien debía conocer, algo que descubrir… había algo que debía saber… Así que me alejé lo más que pude de esa voz, corrí en dirección contraria hasta que (sin darme cuenta) me hallé en un bosque… parecía muy seco y frío, las copas de los árboles (de los pocos que aún las conservaban) estaban secas y marchitas. Podía sentir la hojarasca bajo mis pies, pero verla me era imposible…_

— ¿Por qué? — Intervino la voz de Miguel Ángel en el relato.

_…porque mis ojos apenas podían ver por encima de la bruma que flotaba casi pegada al suelo. Al darme cuenta, finalmente, del sitio en el que estaba, intenté orientarme de alguna forma, pero l cielo era cubierto por una capa uniforme de nubes, de tal forma que el cielo parecía ser blanco, no había día ni noche, ni sol ni luna… No sé cuánto tiempo estuve vagando ahí… pero lo que sí sé… es que en medio de mi errante caminar, se apareció ella…_

_La vi como una ilusión fantasmal, combinando perfectamente con la visión del bosque seco, una hermosa joven de largo cabello cobrizo claro, piel muy blanca y ojos verdes, usando un vestido y capa de color negros._

— _¿Quién eres?_ — _Le pregunté._

— _¿Qué es lo que deseas? — Me respondió— Yo soy la bruja de oro y lo que quieras te lo daré_— _Me dijo. Yo no sabía que contestar en ese preciso momento…_

— ¿Y qué hiciste Donny?

…_hice lo que cualquier niño haría cuando le preguntan lo que quiera; bajé la cabeza y mira el suelo pensando en qué querían decir esas palabras, luego de casi un minuto le respondí a aquella elegante mujer:_

— _Hay algo que debo encontrar…_— _le dije._

— _¿Y qué estás dispuesto a dar a cambio?_ — _me preguntó con una voz neutra._

—_Daría mi propia alma_— _le contesté. _

—_Muy bien pequeño,_ — _me respondió con una sonrisa_—_ yo me encargaré de darte los recursos necesarios para entrar lo que buscas… el pago que debes entregar, vendrá al final. _—_Entonces se acercó a mí y me entregó cinco luces_—_Cada una de estas luces es el número de veces que podrás regresara ese mundo que aun no puedes dejar, en cada una de ellas tendrás una vida con un tiempo limitado para que halles aquello que quieres encontrar…_

— ¿Una vida con un tiempo limitado? ¿Pues cuanto tiempo era? — Preguntó abrazando su almohada.

— Unos cuántos años— Respondió la tecno-tortuga. — Nunca llegué a la edad adulta.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? — Cuestionó con algo de alarma y de inconformidad con esta parte de la historia.

_Lo siguiente que pasó no es muy largo de contar, la primera vida que utilicé la viví en lo que parecía el Medievo. Aparentemente me halló una familia en el bosque, no recuerdo muy bien cómo eran, pero sí recuerdo que el niño con quien compartí ese tiempo era hijo único. Por este mismo hecho era algo celoso y tenía un orgullo muy grande, pero sé que en el fondo llegó a aceptarme. A veces me enseñaba algunas de sus estrategias de caza y otras solo se la pasaba habando de que algún día sería soldado y su familia n pasaría tiempos difíciles nunca más. Claro que, yo envidiaba la visión tan simple que tenía del mundo, mientras que yo debía comenzar con mi búsqueda…_

— ¿Y qué fue lo que buscaste Donny?

_La verdad no lo sabía ni estaba seguro de donde comenzar a buscar eso que quería conocer, pero pensé que la mejor forma de hallar lo que buscaba era con alguien sabio, así que probé con ser el aprendiz de un alquimista. _

— ¡Wow! ¿Cómo en "Full Metal Alchemist"? ¿Con círculos de transmutación? Y-y con homúnculos y…

— No Mikey, la alquimia, como muchas de las ciencias modernas, se levaba a cabo en laboratorios. No como los modernos, pero si una variante primitiva de ellos, podría decirse.

_ El que me enseñó sobre los elementos y a forma en que interactúan entre sí, fue un hombre de nombre "Parecelso". Aprendí todo lo que pude, ese fue como el equiválete a aprender química introductoria en el corto lapso de tiempo que estuve en esa vida_

— ¿Cuánto fue?

— Un año y medio

_Un día iba caminando por el bosque y me perdí, cuando llegó la noche, tuve el infortunio de cruzarme con la flecha perdida de un cazador. Hubiera sufrido una agonía lenta y dolorosa, de no ser porque el dolor me hizo caer y golpearme la cabeza con una roca. Entonces desperté en el sitio de la bruja, aún con el sentimiento de que no había obtenido lo que fui a buscar. Entonces tomé una de las luces que flotaban frente a mí y regresé._

_Ahora el espacio parecía pertenecer al imperio Bizantino. Ahora me encontró un joven escudero, con un fuerte sentido del honor y el deber, con el único sueño de un día convertirse en caballero, a pesar de que no teníamos mucho en común, nos ayudábamos mutuamente en nuestros respectivos estudios, aunque había ocasiones en las que él no sabía de qué rayos le estaba hablando, pero siempre estaba ahí preparado para darme todo su apoyo para aprender. En ese tiempo aprendí lo más que pudo sobre táctica y estrategia, así mismo aprendí de geografía y navegación, el uso de la brújula y el astrolabio, inclusive aprendí de astronomía y de maquinaria (muchas de ellas eran de guerra)_

— ¿Y qué pasó en esa Donny?

— Me empujaron del campanario de la catedral— Dijo con suma tranquilidad

— ¡¿Qué?

_ Con mis conocimientos y mi corta edad (escasamente había vivido ahí seis años) llegué a asustar al clero, y un monje quiso examinarme y hacerme un exorcismo o algo así, pero me aburrí y decidí explorar el lugar… Llegué hasta el campanario donde se podía ver todo, pero… me temo que asusté al campanero, no me fijé a donde iba y… bueno, ya te imaginarás…_

_Nuevamente aparecí en el lugar de la bruja, apretando los puños y con unas fuertes ganas de armar tremendo berrinche pues aún sentía la necesidad de ir a buscar "eso". Pero me contuve, tomé otra de las luces y desperté en una especie de colonia griega. _

_Para mi suerte, quien me halló fue uno de los esclavos del mismísimo Arquímedes, y pasé mucho tiempo observándole trabajaren sus tratados y teoremas, pero también recuerdo, que en ese tiempo conocí a un niño un poco menor que yo y algo molesto, había cosas en las que nos la pasábamos discutiendo, corrijo, nos la pasábamos monologando sobre la naturaleza del mundo (y digo monologando porque ninguno le prestaba atención al otro) pero era muy divertido, a pesar de su simpleza e ingenuidad de pensamiento. Viví en ese sitio durante cuatro años, y luego llegó el ejército romano… yo morí cuando incendiaron la casa donde vivíamos. _

— ¿Entonces te quedaron solo dos vidas?

_Y aun no obtenía mi respuesta, tomé con frustración la penúltima luz, y como en ocasiones anteriores, ignore las palabras de sabiduría que me prestaba la bruja: "Paciencia, pequeño". Y me desperté en una pequeña aldea japonesa, un puerto pequeño y tranquilo, tan pacifico que parecía un sueño, pero mi ansia por descubrir aquello que no encontraba aun me hizo ignorar ese hermoso cuadro, me desesperaba que todo lo que podía ofrecer esa aldea para aprender yo ya lo sabía (o eso creía yo). La única actividad que era completamente novedosa en mi repertorio de conocimientos era la habilidad de forjar espadas. Eso lo aprendí de un maestro forjador que me tomo en su casa._

_Un día me vio pensando en mis inquietudes existenciales, me preguntó lo que pasaba, yo le respondí con toda la verdad, (necesitaba alguien que me prestara su ayuda) y el sabio anciano me dio un consejo._

— ¿Qué te dijo Donny?

—Me dijo…

—_No todo el conocimiento del mundo se encuentra en los libros y los pensadores, hay conocimientos que son para la mente y hay otros que sólo el corazón puede comprender._

_Con esas palabras en la mente me retire a la costa y reflexioné esa cosmovisión por un largo rato mientras observaba el oleaje… Hasta que me puse a pensar en mis vidas anteriores, en todo lo que había aprendido de los pensadores que conocí pero las palabras del viejo aun me tenían confundido… "no todo el conocimiento se encuentra en los libros". Y entonces lo comprendí, comprendí que aquello que tanto buscaba había estado frente a mí todo ese tiempo, no eranlso conocimientos científicos ni so teoremas que tanto había buscado, yo buscaba algo que mi corazón no comprendía aun… lo que yo buscaba era una familia. Desde le primer momento, la soledad me había privado de la sensación que es tener una familia, y esa ignorancia permaneció en mí y me cegó, haciéndome buscar algo tan obvio en los lugares incorrectos. Tan concentrado estaba que no me di cuenta de cuando había comenzado a caer una tormenta…_

— ¿Y qué paso? ¿Qué hiciste?

— Me morí— Contestó el otro con algo de pena.

— ¿Y ahora como fue?

—Como sabrás, Japón es azotado por tifones muy feos…

_Estábamos en pleno verano y fue casi sorpresivo, pues había hecho un clarísimo y radiante cielo azul y al medio día el viento comenzó a soplar intempestivamente, las olas crecieron y la tormenta se desató… yo caí al agua y las olas me arrastraron lejos de la playa… supongo que si no me ahogue fue la hipotermia lo que me mató._

_Para esta ocasión en que me presenté frente a la bruja, ya no tenía la sensación de que tenía que buscar algo, estaba feliz de que ya sabía que era lo que buscaba._

— _Veo que finalmente lo hallaste_— _ me dijo con una sonrisa._

— _Así es y si no te molesta, pienso usar la última luz para no desperdiciar ni un momento otra vez…— pero antes de tocarla di un paso atrás— Espera, se supone que debes recibir un pago. En todas esas ocasiones, escuché que te pagaban con años de vida y pertenencias materiales._

— _No te preocupes por eso. — me respondió._ — _sólo deberás compartir ese conocimiento conmigo._ — _ Tomé la ultima luz…_

—Y henos aquí— Terminó su relato el quelonio de morado.

— ¡Yey! Qué bonita historia Donny! — Exclamó el chico de naranja. — ¿Me la cuentas otra vez?

— No Mikey, ya son las tres de la mañana, y tenemos entrenamiento temprano, así que mejor duérmete— le dijo el otro mientras el menor se metía bajo las sabanas.

— Ok…— Respondió ya cansado el pequeño, que bostezo antes de seguir hablando— ¿Sabes? Ahora que lo pienso… quizá la mujer de negro que veo en mis sueños sea la bruja… quizá me quiera ayudar con mis pesadillas…

— Espero que no— le respondió el mayor— no me gustaría que la pobre bruja volviera a las andadas. ¡Descansa Mikey! —Le dice antes de salir de la habitación y toparse con sus hermanos mayores.

— Buena historia Donny— Le dice el de azul. — No sabía que tuvieras tanta imaginación— Continúa con una sonrisa.

— Si genio, debo admitir que hasta a mí me gustó eso de la bruja y las les que te hacían reencarnar y no sé qué mas, señor "Cinco Vidas" — le dice el otro mientras le hace un cerillazo suave.

— Ya déjalo Rafa, debemos ir a dormir antes de que el maestro note que estamos despiertos o si no…

— Sí, sí ya sé hermano, a la cama o cuello— le dice el otro (hasta un poco más animado).Rafael se adelanta a su habitación diciendo entre bostezos—Buenas noches

— Buenas Noches— le devuelven al unísono los otros. Y mientras el más inteligente se dispone a regresar a su hermoso mundo del sueño, el mayor de los cuatro le interrumpe en su tarea…

— Por cierto Donny — Llama su atención con un gesto de extrañeza— Cuando hablaste del joven escudero que quería ser caballero… no sé por qué pero; se me hizo muy familiar.

—Quizá estabas soñando con eso cuando Mikey te despertó— le contesta el otro con un amano sobre su hombro. El mayor sonríe para darle la razón, no es necesario seguir hablando, le da las buenas noches y se va a su cuarto.

Sólo queda un quelonio en el pasillo de la planta alta, se dirige a su cuarto y apaga la luz. No había pegado el ojo en lo que iba de la noche, había estado revisando algo en internet y perdió la noción del tiempo. Acababa de sentarse en la cama, dispuesto a dormir cuando una voz femenina llamó su atención:

— Esa historia me gustó— le decía a sus espaldas— ¿Por qué no haces un libro con ella? —El quelonio se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa ante aquella ironía y con mirada de somnolencia.

— Sabes que mi especialidad es leer libros, mas no escribirlos— le dijo al gato anaranjado que se encontraba en su cama. — ¿Por qué has entrado en los sueños de Mikey?

— ¿Prefieres que sueñe conmigo que tenga pesadillas con otras cosas? — Le cuestionó como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

— ¿Desde cuándo trabajas de a gratis, bruja? — preguntó con un gesto de quien ha oído un chiste tonto.

— Desde que tú pagaste el precio… y por cierto, mis palabras exactas fueron _"Compartirás esa felicidad conmigo" _por si la memoria te falla, Donatello. — Y agregó con un fingido gesto de orgullo— Si vas a contar una historia, al menos que sea una historia bien contada, no sensures las partes importantes.

— Muy graciosa, bruja. — La tecno-tortuga ignoró al felino que aun se encontraba en su cama y se acostó sin prestar atención al ser peludo que caminó por su almohada hasta la mesa de noche para mirarle a los ojos con sus propios orbes verde esmeralda

— Por cierto, ¿Por qué le contaste lo que pasó? — Ahora su delicada voz se oía con curiosidad.

— No lo sé… supongo que quería quitarme las ganas de contarles… el origen de nuestra fa… familia…— esa respuesta se oía como si viniera de un sueño, un sueño que se repetía muchas veces en su cabeza, un sueño en el que se encuentra en medio de un bosque seco y cubierto por una bruma espectral, la hojarasca bajo sus pies y un cielo blanco…

— _Veo que finalmente lo hallaste— Resuena la voz de la bruja frente a la silueta oculta en las sombras de un niño pequeño_

— _Así es y si no te molesta, pienso usar la última luz para no desperdiciar ni un momento otra vez…— pero antes de tocarla da un paso atrás— ¡Aguarda! — le dice antes de tocarla— Bruja, quiero pedirte otro favor— Dice mientras la dama de cabello anaranjado escucha atentamente— En todas esas vidas… conocí gente a quien valoré mucho y me gustaría poder volverlos a ver… porque… ellos han sido mi familia._

— _Bien, pero entonces la luz no funcionará igual, deberás conformarte con reencarnar con la forma que se te dé._

— _No me importa qué clase de animal sea, mientras esté con ellos— responde sin finta —Espera, se supone que debes recibir un pago. —Dice más para sí que para ella— ¿Qué clase de pago es? En todas las ocasiones que estuve en el mundo… escuché que te pagaban con años de vida y pertenencias materiales…_

— _No te preocupes por eso. — me respondió. _

— _La razón por la que comencé a cumplir los deseos de la gente, es porque yo también me rehusé a ir a ese sitio cuando morí, pero escuché a alguien decirme en aquella luz que solo ayudando a alguien conseguiría lo que busco, pero ahora lo encontré—la bruja sonrió y acarició la mejilla del niño. — sólo deberás compartir tu felicidad conmigo. —La bruja se arrodilló y le ofreció la enorme luz que ahora brillaba en su mano— Esta luz representa todo el poder que tengo, al usarlo todo, podrás tener una vida larga, no como las otras._

_El pequeño vio la verdad en los ojos de la bruja y con su pequeña mano la tocó al mismo tiempo que ella. El lugar se iluminó en sobremanera, el pequeño cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió… se vio jugando con sus hermanos con un balón de oro, cuando de repente salió volando en dirección a un bosque, en cuya entrada lo tomó en sus manos una dama de cabello anaranjado y vestimentas negras, que al momento de tocar el balón se convirtió en un gato anaranjado que se unió a su juego…_

-.—

Klunk había dejado a Donatello dormir tranquilo y ahora se acurrucaba en el espacio que quedaba libre en la cama de su dueño.

— Dulces sueños Miguel Ángel— Se escuchó decir a la bruja — Algo me dice que esta vez no te asustarás al verme…

**~FIN~**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yami Horus: ¡Finalmente! Pensé por un instante que iba a quedar como la Gran Muralla China (xD)  
Mikey: ¡Gracias a Dios que no! Así podrás seguir escribiendo de nosotros  
Yami Horus: si, pero en cuanto termine con los fics de ustedes tortuguis, me sigo con los otros que tengo descuidados por ahí en un cajón. (ñ_nUU)  
Mikey: Ok, ¡Mientras nosotros nos iremos de vacaciones! (8D)  
Rafa: (H) ¡Heh! Nada como pasar un buen rato de relajación (luciendo sus músculos)  
Leo: hahaha (pensando en el desafío de escribir tu nombre en la arena con la punta de la espada)  
Donny: 9n9 hablen por ustedes… yo soy el asistente (rincón de los emos) yo no tengo vacaciones…  
Yami Horus: …. Bueno, ya saben mis lectorcits bonitos queridos del alma: dudas, críticas, sugerencias comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte se dejan en un review (Estas últimas deberán ser escritas siguiendo las leyes de gramática y respetar las reglas ortográficas establecidas en el idioma español. No deberá contener errores de dedo ni de puntuación más aparte deberá hacerse un correcto uso del lenguaje. Las amenazas no se aceptarán si llevan palabras altisonantes. Si se va a amenazar de muerte a esta auctora se deberá de hacer con clase, elegancia, gracia y propiedad. Gracias por su comprensión)_

_¡Matta ne!_


End file.
